The Dance
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Juliet grinned, grabbing his hand again. “Come on, James.. live a little,” she stated with a wink. “Haven't you ever just wanted to dance in the rain?” Early Dharmaville!


**Author's Note**: This idea was stuck in my head. I believe it's taking some flow out of All Over Again so I'm going to write it and rid myself of it! Hehe.

**The Dance**:

Sawyer frowned as he pulled on one of those ugly 70's button up shirts with a hippie pattern on it. He'd lost a bet to Miles two weeks ago and the deal was that if he lost, he had to ask Juliet out on a 'date'. Not that there was much to take her to around here.

Needless to say. He'd asked her and she'd agreed to it once he pushed her into it a little bit. He'd made her dinner, albeit not very well, but they mostly wound up arguing and she wound up walking out. They pretty much always argued, there was no doubt about that in his mind. But he did feel bad about it, so he'd asked her to go for a picnic on the beach as an apology.

He'd surprised himself by asking her out _again_ without being coerced with a bet to do so. Now he was late picking her up for the picnic, if only by two or so minutes. He couldn't really help but feel stupid about that, because she was only two houses down.. how did you wind up being late when the person was only 50 feet away?

He rolled his eyes, grabbed the basket and headed out the door. He headed over to the house she was sharing with Amy and stood poised to knock, but he wasn't quite sure suddenly. He could turn around now, and he did. But he stopped again and turned back to the door. This was stupid. Picnics were _definitely_ stupid. And so was trying to make a date on an island.

Sawyer quickly turned back around and took two steps back off the porch and then froze. But he'd already told her and they'd made plans. He groaned, turning back to the door and he was surprised to find it open and seeing Juliet standing there with an amused smile planted on her face. "Uhh.. picnic?" he stated, holding up the basket.

Juliet chuckled in response.

Sawyer took a moment to look her over. Was she wearing a sun dress? For a 70's get-up, it wasn't so bad. And it was the first time he really took in the fact that she _was_ in fact filled with feminine curves.

Juliet opened her mouth to respond when the rain poured down instantly. She couldn't help the way her lips curved upwards even further on the corners making her grin.

"Well.." Sawyer stated, staring at the rain. "That sucks.. maybe tomorrow?"

Juliet laughed, grabbing the basket from his hand and placing it down on the porch. "Oh come on, you're not gonna let a little rain ruin a few plans, are you?" she dared him with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"It's raining," Sawyer pointed out. "Kinda ruins a picnic."

Juliet smirked. "Spoiled sport.." she mumbled. She pulled off her shoes and smiled though. "We can dance," she suggested.

Sawyer arched an eyebrow up at her curiously as she pulled him out into the rain. "Are you insane?" he questioned. "Where do you think we're gonna go dancing? We're on an island."

Juliet rolled her eyes and dropped his hand. She put her arms out and did a little spin. "Hey, there's nowhere like right here, right?"

Sawyer blinked. "In the middle of the barracks.. in the rain?"

Juliet grinned, grabbing his hand again. "Come on, James.. live a little," she stated with a wink. "Haven't you ever just wanted to dance in the rain?"

"Not really.." Sawyer mumbled. But the childish look on her face was almost _too_ innocent a look for her. He'd never seen her look like that, it was strange compared to her usual calm and collected demeanor.

"Well, it never hurts to try something new," she told him, pulling him closer to her and putting one of his hands on her waist and draping one of hers around his neck. "You never know if you'll like it."

Sawyer stared at her with surprise, unable to help but move with her to an unheard beat. "You always dance around in the rain?" he questioned with amusement.

"Like I said, there's a first time for everything, and it never hurts to try," she answered casually. She smiled a little, staring at him. She was surprised they hadn't fought yet, and even more that he wasn't just walking away from her crazy idea to dance in the rain right out in plain sight.

Sawyer chuckled. He couldn't even help himself, because this _was_ crazy, and strangely it _was_ fun. But she was just staring right at him with those bright blue eyes, the ones that were normally closed-off and cold, but they were open and warm. And he couldn't help himself, so he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Juliet was shocked at first, and even more so of the fact she was responding to the kiss so eagerly. It took a minute for her brain to catch up to her actions and when it did she pulled away and stared at him, her mouth still open a little out of surprise and pure bafflement.

"Sorry," Sawyer said, although he really couldn't say it was an honest apology. Especially since the grin was refusing to hide itself from his face.

Juliet eyed him with suspicion at first before she smiled. She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him back, and when he pulled away this time, she winked, then she walked away. "Me too," she stated, giving him a wave before she picked up her shoes and going back inside the house.

Sawyer just stared at her in shock. And somehow he got the feeling, she wasn't really all that honest with her apology either.

**()()END()()**

**Ahaha. I really couldn't help myself.. hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
